Cats and dogs
by SakuraHopeStarCherryBlossom
Summary: Odd Della Robbia was showing around a new girl, Zoey who came from none other then Lyoko herself, No one knows how she showed up, but all Odd knows is that he is in love with her.


Hi, I'm Zoey and I came from America. Well more like I showed up in London in a factory. I was with my friends and we were playing with this computer and scanner and I didn't know that they were going to dare me to go in first. All I remember was going into the scanner and coming out to this virtual world. I was a cheetah. My brown hair was now blonde and had black streaks through it. My outfit was basically a short flowly skirt with black shorts under it and I had on a tank top that was pink. I had cheetah ears and a cheetah tail.  
I started walking forward looking around this strange world. When I heard some people talking. They didn't sound like my friends, they had different voices. I walked towards them as they were fighting off people.  
"Everyone shut up!" A girl with black hair said.  
"Yumi what could it be?" A guy that had purple outfit on and blonde hair, he was a cat too.  
"I sense someone, a girl, she's like us." the girl, Yumi said.  
"Please come on out and show yourself. We won't hurt you" A brown haired guy said.  
I walked forward and I saw the guy that had the purple outfit and blonde hair looked at me. "I..I'm Zoey" I said. "What is this place?" I asked them  
"Lyoko" A pink haired girl said. "I'm Aelita." She smiled at me.  
"N-Nice to meet you Aelita" I said getting a bit more confidant.  
"I'm Yumi, and the guy with the brown hair and swords is Ulrich, and the cat guy is Odd" Yumi said.  
"It's nice to meet all of you, really it is" I said nodding my head.  
"Where are you from?" Odd asked me.  
"America, me and my friends were playing around with this computer that had a scanner attached to it. And so They dared me to go and they started typing some stuff and I ended up here, with you guys." I answered him remembering everything that happened.  
"America?" Aelita asked.  
"It's across the ocean from where we are" Ulrich explained to her.  
"She doesn't know where America is?" I asked them  
"Aelita has lived here, in Lyoko since she was a young girl, her dad, Franz Hopper made Lyoko to hold a super weapon, Xana." Odd explained to me.  
"Oh I see. Well, Where are you guys from?" I asked wondering.  
"Pairs" They all answered, minus Aelita.  
"how do we get out of here?" I asked looking around.  
"Well, your friends have to do that on their end..." Ulrich trailed off.  
"They don't know how to work a computer." I told them. "They were really pressing random keys."  
"We can have Jeremy, figure out how to do it" Aelita said. "Isn't that right?" She said looking at the sky.  
"I'm working on it now" A guy's voice said from the sky.  
"Did that come from the sky?" I said looking up.  
"No, that was Jeremy, He's at our factory seeing everything from a map" Odd told me. "Come on Cheetah, let's put you to the test" Odd smirked.  
"Okay" I nodded and I started running as Ulrich ran next to me using his powers. I kept on running up til it came to a dead end. I stopped and I was the first one here. "WOO! I won!" I smiled. And then I heard a buzzing. "What is that?" I asked looking around.  
"Hornets. try saying something to beat them" Jeremy said trying to get me to fight.  
"You want me to fight!" I shouted. "I never fought in my whole life! I don't know what to do!" I said running around.  
"you have to, the others are on their way. So just try and stall them" Jeremy suggested.  
"Uhhh okay" I nodded looking around seeing if I can use anything and then, I looked at five hornet type huge bugs! "BUGS!" I said screaming louder. Then I started glowing and then there was weapon in front of me. "Crystal Elimination!" I said grabbing the wand and pointing it at the Hornets as the exploded. "I did it!" I sad cheering.  
"Well congrats Princess, but that was only one" Odd said shooting an arrow at another one. "you have to learn to keep shooting before they shoot you, or you loose life points and will be deveratialzed, but since you were never into our system, you would probably be lost until Jeremy could figure out how to get you back.  
I looked at the three hornets that were left. I looked at my wand and then pointed at the middle one. "Triple, Crystal Elimination!" I said as the middle Hornet as when it exploded the other two Hornets exploded as well. "How's that for killing the last three?" I asked turning around to look at Odd.  
"Pretty good if I do say so myself." Odd said looking at me. I rolled my eyes. "Are there anymore monsters around us, Jeremy?" He asked Jeremy who is usually listening to everything.  
"No, Head to the tower, so I can transfer Zoey's data into my computer." Jeremy said.  
"Alright, we'll head over there now" Odd said taking my hand and we headed to where the others are. "We can have you transfer to our school" Odd said to me.  
"I..Umm actually I have to say something." I said looking at him  
"What is it?" Yumi said.  
"I was actually going to be going to school in "Paris, they already have my paper work. My parents are already in Pairs and I was suppose to fly out today." I told them.  
"Whats the name of your school?" Ulrich asked.  
"Kadic Academy" I said and then I saw the look on their faces. "Its in Boulogne-Billancourt, a suburb of Paris, in France." I said explaining to them.  
"We all go there" Odd said.  
"Really?" I said really happy. Cause I know about five people who already go there and they are my new friends.  
"Yea" Jeremy said.  
We arrive to this tower type thing. I didn't know what to do. So I walked in and I walked to the center. I started floating up and then there was this screen that was in front of me. I put my hand on the screen and my name poped up and then everything was going white. I didn't know what was happening. I closed my eyes and once I opened them I was looking at Odd, Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich.  
"Welcome to our factory" Odd said taking my hand. I stepped out of the the Scanner and looked at him and smiled. "Come Princess, we'll take you to the school."  
"Alright." I nodded and I followed him to an elevator. _Wow, Odd looks more hot without being in Lyoko..I bet I look like crap! _I thought as I walked with him to the front of the Factory.

* * *

We finally arrived to the school. I sighed and looked around the building. Odd, never once let go of my hand. I blushed. Then there was this girl who had black hair too. But her hair was longer then Yumi's. She walked over to us and I looked at her.  
"Ulrich~ There you are! I was getting worried, you know that-..." She looks at me. "Who are you?" She asked me  
"Zoey Star." I said looking at her. "I'm the new student, I do believe that my family has built this school."I smirked."So technically I have more power then your father" I giggled.  
"Then why the school called Kadic, if your last name is Star?" She sassed at me.  
"Because Kadic is my mom's maiden name" I told her off.  
"Sissi leave the poor girl alone" Yumi said  
"Yumi,shouldn't you head home?" the girl Sissi said to Yumi.  
"What's your issue? You've been mean to Yumi ever since you met her" Ulrich stated.  
"I-I don't have to answer!" Sissi said turning away from the group and walking away.  
"Did your mom's family really build the school?" Odd asked me  
"Yea." I answered him and then Aelita took my arm and dragged me to the girls dorms forcing me and Odd to let go of each others hands. I didn't know where I was going, but it seemed like Aelita knew where to take me.  
"You will be staying in the room across from me, they've been doing work since it was a closet." Aelita said as she pointed to the door.  
"I have the key to it." I said pulling out the key and I unlocked the door. The room was like the one back in America and I was happy.

* * *

Notes between Odd and Me:  
**Zoey, How is your first day so far?**  
_My first day is going great. Since I have someone I know sitting next to me_  
**Is that so?**  
_Oh Odd_  
**So hey I was wondering if you would like to maybe go out with me?**  
_Dogs and cats odd_  
**Dogs and cats?**  
_YES I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!_  
**I'll see you at lunch then ;)**  
_Yea._

* * *

So it was lunch time and Odd met me at my class door after it was over. I held his hand just like the first day I arrived here. I looked at him as we sat down at the table and everyone congradtualted on us getting togeather. And all I could say is...Dogs and Cats. Odd and I both love dogs, but when we are in Lyoko we are Cats. Funny? Yea.

* * *

I never knew that I could find anyone like Odd. He was the best the person that I could ask for. There's nothing that I would trade the world for. We would always watch out for each other when we were in Lyoko, even though we were dating, the group didn't mind. They were okay with us dating, soon after us, Ulrich finally told Yumi how he felt. They started going out too. And so did...the other two.


End file.
